The present disclosure relates to a toner container including a conveyance member that conveys toner stored in the toner container to a toner discharge outlet, and to an image forming apparatus to which the toner container is attached.
A developing device is installed in an image forming apparatus which is a copier, a printer or the like that forms an image on a print sheet based on the electrophotography. As developing is performed by the developing device, toner inside the developing device is reduced. As a result, the image forming apparatus is configured such that a toner container storing toner can be attached and detached to/from the image forming apparatus. The toner is supplied to the developing device from a toner storing chamber of the toner container. Specifically, the toner container includes a toner discharge outlet and an opening/closing member, wherein the toner is discharged outside from the toner discharge outlet, and the opening/closing member opens and closes the toner discharge outlet. When an operation lever is operated, the opening/closing member is dislocated from a closing position to an opening position, wherein the operation lever is provided on the toner container or the device main body. This allows the toner discharge outlet to be opened, and the toner in the toner storing chamber is discharged outside.
Inside of this type of toner container, a conveyance member is provided to convey toner stored in the toner storing chamber to the toner discharge outlet. Furthermore, in the conveyance member, a plurality of blades are provided on a rotation shaft along an axis direction.